The present invention relates to a gear lever locking device.
A gear lever locking device is a device mounted to the structure of an automobile for locking the position of a gear lever. Conventional gear lever locking devices have a gear lever lock loop provided to lock the gear lever locking device. The gear lever lock loop can be unlocked by an unlocking key system. However, such gear lever locking device has some drawbacks in that it is installed outside a gear lever panel. Therefore, the appearance of the gear lever locking device mounted to the vehicle is poor, vulnerable, or inconvenient in operation. It is desirable that such gear lever locking devices be permanently installed at about a lateral side of the gear lever since users often feel that such devices interfere with the automobile's steering capability while driving. With respect to releasable devices, such devices have to be placed in a position that will not interfere with the driver while driving after being removed or disengaged and is thus very inconvenient. As such, a need still exists for a gear lever locking device that can address the abovementioned problems. Such needs are addressed by a gear lever locking device in accordance with the present invention.